xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbinger of Apocalypse
History Origin The Harbinger of Apocalypse was once a normal Human who lived in the mid-19th century in the city of London. In 1859, he was one of a number of individuals that were in the employ of Nathaniel Essex. During this time, the immortal Mutant known as En Sabah Nur had awoken and recruited Essex. Taking the scientist, he transformed him into the Mutant supervillain that became known as Mister Sinister. Apocalypse in this time attempted to form an alliance with the Hellfire Club but was opposed by a time-traveling Scott Summers and Jean Grey. In addition, En Sabah Nur was betrayed by Essex who had dispatched his spy to watch Apocalypse's lair. This spy was caught by Apocalypse who took him into a basement that contained one of his Hibernation Chambers. Before he departed for his sleep, he told the entombed Human that the vessel would transform him into a Mutant of great power who would serve as the Harbinger of his grand design. Within it, the Human slowly transformed into a being of far greater power and intelligence that would sleep whilst the vessel containing him would educate him on his future role. Whilst the Harbinger slumbered, the estate containing the cocoon fell as part of the property belonging to Sir Harry Manners. In this time, Manners sought to attempt to open the mechanism in order to bring destruction to London. However, his estate was infiltrated by the vigilante known as Union Jack who managed to defeat Manners and sealed the chamber containing the cocoon. As such, it remained inactive for decades following that instance and remained in the care of the Hellfire Club for most of the 20th century. The prophecised time of the Harbingers awakening was known to members of Clan Askani and inscribed on the Helix Spiral by Ozymandias. Hellfire Hunt By 1998, the chamber was retained in the care of the Hellfire Club with Sebastian Shaw holding a special interest in it. Extensive study of the alien technology was conducted but there was no success in unlocking its secrets. This was until the arrival of a mysterious being known as Ch'vayre who allied with Shaw and Donald Pierce in an attempt at reviving the occupant of the Hibernation Chamber. Shaw intended to pillage the advanced technology of Apocalypse and use the Harbinger to locate its masters hidden sanctum. Knowledge of the Harbinger was also known to Madelyne Pryor who gave a journal of Lord Montgomery Falsworth telling Cable of the dangers of Apocalypse's creation. This led to a journey to London to prevent the Harbinger from awakening but Cable's arrival was too late as the entity had awoken from the cocoon. From a century of slumber, the once Human creature was now a far different being as it adjusted to its surroundings. It immediately attacked anyone near it which led to Cable directing his attention at the Harbinger. Attempting a psychic attack, he was shocked to discover that the Harbinger of Apocalypse actually adapted to attacks made against it. As Cable attempted to use his power against the Harbinger, the soldiers of the Hellfire Club combined their firepower on both targets. This act angered the Harbinger who stated that it had ignored the others as they were no threat but now that they resisted it intended to destroy them all. Destroying everything before it, the Harbinger revealed its purpose as being an enforcer of Darwinian evolution and intended to eliminate those that could not survive or adapt. It eventually departed the scene and escaped the mansion. Afterwards, Cable managed to track it down where the two spoke which saw Nathan Dayspring Summers attempt to convince the being to set aside the goals placed upon it by Apocalypse. However, the Harbinger stated that its existence was now greater than it had been before and that he could hardly remember the being it had once been. He stated that he now existed only to bring death and destruction to the world in order to bring about a new millennium as well as to usher in Apocalypse's ascendancy. The Harbinger stated that its purpose was to bring about the end of Humanity as it had reached its end and was unable to evolve further. Through its discourse with Cable, the Harbinger concluded him to be an interesting man and that if there were more of him than perhaps mankind would survive. It also told Cable that he was incapable of stopping the coming disaster and he should instead focus his attentions on the evil actions of the Hellfire Club whereupon he flew away from the scene. Sign of The End of Times In the aftermath, the Harbinger would remain observing the scenes of Humanity and was present at New York as he awaited the appointed hour of his mission. During this time, he generated an energy signal which attracted a military fighter into firing missiles at him but he redirected them back at the craft. The missiles later were sent flying into the Statue of Liberty and set it on fire with the incident attracting the attention of the Avengers. He later battled several more fighter jets where he used energy blasts to eliminate them. During its assault, it came into confrontation with Cable once more who commented that whatever experiences the Harbinger had seen had further dehumanized it. The Harbinger effortlessly managed to overpower Cable and sent him flying through several buildings with Nathan only surviving by using a telekinetic shield to protect himself. With the defeat Summers before him, the Harbinger was confronted by the Avengers with its various members battling it but they were all swiftly defeated and overcome. With the Avengers before him, the Harbinger stated that he would signal a new age. This distraction allowed Cable to appear behind the Harbinger and knock it out temporarily with a hit from his spear. Quickly shedding its skin, the Harbinger once more arose where he told the Avengers and Cable that they were insects before him. Stating his goal in serving Apocalypse, the Harbinger was ready to renew his attack when Cable attack him personally. As the two fought, he told Cable to pray to his maker when he was suddenly knocked backwards by the hammer Mjolnir thrown by Thor who had arrived after learning that his adopted land of Midgard was under attack. Despite it being knocked back, the Harbinger emerged once more but this time faced a renewed attack from Cable along with the Avengers. As Cable fought him once more, Thor used his power to open a dimensional portal through which the Harbinger was knocked into in the hopes of vanquishing this foe. Knocked into the other world, his internal engines allowed him to cope well with transdimensional travel and he focused his singular will to returning back to Earth. Flying back to New York, the Harbinger arrived once more in New York where he witnessed looting by the Human populace and noted their survival instinct. It was here where he came before his creator Apocalypse once more who activated the Harbinger's self-destruct sequence in order to fulfill his destiny in bringing about a terrible holocaust to the city. Apocalypse told his Harbinger that his death will bring about a new era where the weak and infirm would be destroyed. He commented that the Harbinger was moulded from a frail Human form into the perfect killing machine which would destroy himself along with New York which would burn as an effigy for En Sabah Nur. His last words to the Harbinger were to die well as he departed into the shadows once more. The Harbinger would then battle the Avengers once more where he constantly adapting to their attacks and was able to negate the assaults from Cable. His devastating assaults managed to knock back Cable and the Harbigner was able to fight off Wonder Man as well with ease. He was also able to survive strikes from Thor when Iron Man determined the Harbinger was building up to an explosion. Despite being held down, the Harbinger overpowered them and sent Cable flying to a different part of the city. As he continued to battle the Avengers, Cable managed to tackle the Harbinger and force him into space. The Harbinger closed down to detonation as he built up energy and was intent on dying alongside Cable. Before he detonated, however, Cable was teleported away and the Harbinger exploded in space. When Nathan returned back to New York a week later, Blaquesmith reported that the Harbinger had exploded over the Atlantic. Powers and Abilities *'Adaptability' : the Harbinger was created to adapt to any environment and evolve to the situations making it an extremely dangerous combatant as it was able to match any attacks made against it. *'Detonation Code' : this explosive device was located within the chest of the Harbinger which was an incendiary bomb of unspeakable power which could not be defused. Its destructive power was so great that as it built power it had the power to destroy an entire city. *'Energy Blasts' : he was able to fire devastatingly powerful energy blasts that were capable of destroying individual targets or devastating parts of cities. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/harbinger-of-apocalypse/29-15196/ Category:Villains